¡Sorpresa!
by RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Sherlock esta desesperado ya que su hermano no contesta sus llamadas, en su busqueda se llevará una sorpresa. Participa del reto del grupo Mystrade is real 4 us en Facebook


¿Que se creía la vaca de Mycroft? Había pasado casi dos semanas desde la última visita que hizo el pelirrojo a Baker Street para tratar de que aceptara un caso. Obviamente había sido un rotundo no, además Lestrade había llegado con un caso nuevo y Sherlock había desaparecido arrastrando a John consigo y dejando a Mycroft y al detective inútil atrás. Ahora su gordo hermano no le contestaba las llamadas ni los mensajes.

Estaba ya de muy mal humor cuando llegó al Diogenes, sin esperar que lo dejaran pasar, empujando a todos los que se atravesaban en su camino, cuando llegó al área privada que su hermano solía utilizar para sus reuniones y la vió vacía su entrecejo se frunció ligeramente. Se dirigió a recepción y le preguntó a Larry donde estaba su hermano, le dijo que hace casi una semana que no lo veía. Entonces sus alarmas se prendieron, su hermano iba al Diogenes todos los días, era muy extraño que no lo hayan visto, a menos que le esté evadiendo… pero no había razón alguna para evitarlo, tendría que investigar.

Salió del club y fue a las oficinas del otro, a esta hora era muy probable que estuviera allí y si no, obtendría sus respuestas.

— Dile a mi hermano que estoy aquí— le dijo a Anthea, o cualquiera que fuera su nombre en ese momento, apoyando sus largos brazos en el escritorio.

Anthea continuaba escribiendo en su ordenador, sin moverse ni un poco para anunciarlo, así que Sherlock se movió y abrió la puerta. Para su sorpresa la oficina estaba vacía, se dió la vuelta y agarró la silla de Anthea, haciéndola girar bruscamente para que lo mirara.

—¿Dónde está?—

—No puedo...—

—Me vas a decir, si sabes lo que te conviene.—

Anthea podría ser muchas cosas pero si había algo que ella no fuera era fácil de amedrentar, incluso por los hermanos Holmes. Lo miró fijamente y se paró de su silla sin alejarse del otro que la miraba intensamente y tampoco se alejó.

—Si me hubiera dejado hablar desde el principio sabría que el Señor Holmes no está en la oficina.—

—No me contesta las llamadas ni los mensajes, no está en el Diógenes y no está aquí… ¿Quieres decirme que está en su casa? ¿A esta hora?—

—No estoy en libertad de decirlo.—

—Anthea...— le responde el detective, perdiendo la paciencia.

Anthea suspiró, sabía que se arrepentiría de lo que iba a decir pero la verdad ella también estaba un poco preocupada, quizás necesitaba que Sherlock le dijera que no era para nada extraño todo aquello.

.

—Bien, hace casi dos semanas el Señor Holmes comenzó a actuar extraño. Se iba temprano a casa, diciendome que no lo molestara a menos que fuera una emergencia extrema, tomaba almuerzos más largos y fuera de la oficina, su tarjeta tiene cargos de restaurantes, al menos seis cargos diferentes en las últimas dos semanas. Hace dos días me dijo que tomaría unas pequeñas vacaciones, otra vez me advirtió solo contactarlo en caso de alguna emergencia extrema, cosa que no ha pasado y a menos que estes muriendo, que por lo que veo no es el caso, recomiendo no molestarlo.— Anthea recitó todo aquello como si estuviera planeando decirlo desde antes de que Sherlock entrara a la oficina.

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos, mirándola fijamente en busca de la verdad que estaba seguro que la castaña le escondía, pero no vio nada así que se dio la vuelta y salio de la oficina, alzando el cuello de su abrigo. Anthea tomó el teléfono y pensó en enviar un mensaje a Mycroft, esto era una emergencia, de seguro el torbellino Holmes se dirigía a la casa del mayor en estos momentos pero luego lo descartó, ni siquiera estaba segura de que su jefe estuviera en su casa aunque era lo más probable.

Mycroft había cambiado la contraseña de seguridad de su apartamento así que le tomó más tiempo del que tenía pensado entrar. Cuando entró pudo notar que había algo diferente, el recibidor tenía algunos cuadros virados, continuó hacia la sala y allí fue donde se alarmó (pese a que si en algún momento le preguntara lo negaría rotundamente). La mesita de café estaba con las patas para arriba, había una lámpara en el piso y los cojines del sofá estaban revueltos, definitivamente había ocurrido un forcejeo alli. Continuó inspeccionando y vio una de las camisas de Mycroft en el suelo, se inclinó para inspeccionarla, le faltaban varios botones y una de las mangas estaba rasgada. En su mente ya habían varios escenarios planteados y ninguno de ellos era muy bueno.

Se dirigía al estudio, ya que lo más probable alguien, buscando informacion estaria alli cuando escuchó un grito ahogado, sin dudarlo ni un segundo en seguir el ruido, los grito continuaban y mientras se dirigía al cuarto pensaba en todas las cosas que le diría a Mycroft sobre la irresponsabilidad una vez lo salvara de sus torturadores. Abrió la puerta del cuarto con una patada esperando sorprender a los delincuentes, pero quien acabó sorprendido fue otro. Allí en la cama estaba su hermano, desnudo, con las manos esposadas a la cabecera de la cama, detrás de él, agarrando sus caderas y en lo que parecía un intento por fusionarse con el pelirrojo estaba nada más y nada menos que Lestrade, ambos pararon cuando la puerta dió contra la pared pero no hicieron ningún intento por separarse mientras Sherlock quería salir de allí pero sus piernas no le respondian, escucho un grito de horror que provenía de sí mismo. Vió a Lestrade moverse y pensó que este sería lo suficientemente decente para alejarse de su hermano y taparse pero en vez de eso tomó una almohada y la tiró en su dirección, pegándole en la cara.

—¡LARGO!—

Esto lo hizo reaccionar y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta, inmediatamente los gemidos y gritos continuaron. Esto no podía estar pasando, no no no no. ¿Y cómo sucedió esto sin que él se diera cuenta? Se sentó en uno de los cojines que estaban en el piso de la sala a pensar, repasando los detalles de las últimas semanas y luego las interacciones que había presenciado entre su hermano y su detective. Por que era suyo, él fue quien lo encontró y lo convenció de dejarlo entrar a sus casos y como siempre Mycroft quería quitarle sus cosas. Pero si creían que esto se quedaria asi estaban equivocados, en algun momento tendran que salir de ese cuarto y él estaría esperando.


End file.
